Parenthood
by AnimeIceFox
Summary: This is going to be a small series of one shots that are all about baby Harry and his parents. Ahh, the joys of parenthood. Will be part Wizard and part Muggle situations.
1. Painting Naptime

_So, this was a plot bunny that one of my fans _yamiyugi23 _that came up with for me, since I wrote another one shot that was about young Harry. This idea just ran away with me and I think I am going to write this as a series of one shots about young Harry. Please read _He Takes After Me _if you enojy this story!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter_

Painting Naptime

James groaned as he rolled over on the couch, feeling a pair of hands shake him roughly from his nap.

"James Potter! Wake up this instant!" His wife's voice assaulted his ears, waking his hazy mind a little more. "You promised me that you would watch Harry today! So get up, RIGHT NOW!"

James sat up, his mind kicking into gear at his wife's words.

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" James waved his wife off as he rose from the soft couch, a small amount of regret coursing through him at the loss.

"Good. Now can you handle Harry by yourself?" his wife asked worriedly as she flitted around the room gathering various things. James resisted the eye roll that almost occurred, sighing in exasperation instead.

"Honestly, Lilly. I think I can watch over Harry for more than a few minutes. I mean how much trouble can an eleventh month old get into." James explained, receiving a skeptical look from his wife.

"Alright, now I will be back by five, so make sure that you wake Harry from his nap in about half an hour. Then make sure he gets lunch. Make sure that you do not let him eat anything that is not meant to be eaten. Make sure that you give him a bath today, and keep him away from-"

"I know, Lilly. I am his father after all." James interrupted, this time allowing the eye roll to occur.

Lilly shot him a small glare.

"That is what I am worried about…"she mumbled, leaning up to peck her husband on the cheek before giving a hasty goodbye and leaving their small house.

James headed off to the kitchen, preparing a bottle of milk and some baby food, before heading off to his son's room. For a few moments he simply stared at the sleeping baby with all the love and pride any father feels before gently waking his son. There was only minor fussing, before Harry was fully awake and eating what his father had brought for him. After the small lunch, James took Harry out into the sitting room and sat him on the floor.

"So Harry, what games do you want to play?" James asked lovingly, as he pushed a few toys closer to his son.

Harry looked at them for but a moment before turning away and saying in his adorable little voice, "color!"

James smiled fondly before going over to their small cabinet of art supplies. He reached in and grabbed some paper and then as he was reaching for the crayons his eyes spotted new "kid safe" paints that Lilly must have bought. He took the small paints instead, placing all of the items onto the floor in front of Harry, who was staring at all the colors with wide eyes.

"Now Harry, this is paint. You take your finger and stick it in to one of the colors."James demonstrated, "Than take that finger and spread it around on the paper, like so."

Again James demonstrated, watching as his son's face lit up in wonder.

"Do you want to try?" James asked gently, holding the paints out to his son.

Harry reached for one of the containers struggling as he tried to twist off the top. As James reached out to assist his son, Harry shot James a hurt look and held the paints closer to his tiny belly.

"ME DO!" Harry wailed, catching James off guard and feeling a swell of love towards his son.

James held up his arms in surrender and stood up, sitting down onto the couch to watch his son play with the paints.

(Time Skip)

Lilly, looked at the clock that was situated on the dash of her car, feeling a swell of happiness when the small screen showed that the time was only four. She quickly pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning off the engine before climbing out. She walked up to front door, excitement filling her at the prospect of seeing her son. She unlocked the door and stepped inside only to freeze up in horror.

Across the walls and floor were tiny hand and foot prints in a variety of different colors. There also seemed to be a variety of different drawings across her furniture in the same bright colors, but they seemed to have been smeared into a state of being unrecognizable.

She stepped in slowly, her eyes taking in all the paint that covered her house. She walked into the sitting room and froze once again at the sight that met her.

There was her son, covered head to toe in paint, smiling happily as he sat on the lap of his father who had become his new canvas to decorate, James utterly asleep. She simply covered her eyes as she sighed out in exasperation.

"I knew this would have been too easy…"

(END)

_TA DA! That's it for this shot! That last line gave me trouble, I was going to have it be "I knew I should have called Remus to come and check on them…" but went with the other instead. Please REVIEW! Even if you hate it! _


	2. Little Troublemaker

_hehehe, sorry it has been so long since I last updated! I have had so much work to do and too many ideas that were just not coming out the way I wanted them to. So now that I got my life sorted out a little bit more, I should be updating all of my stories shortly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

A Little Torublemaker

Harry was near tears as he was placed into the corner where the tiny timeout stool stood, his father looking sternly at his son.

"Now Harry," James scolded, "You are to remain here in this corner until this timer goes off."

His father made a great show of setting the egg timer to ten minutes before setting it onto a book shelf that was out of the eleven-month-olds' reach. James stood and looked at his son who looked positively dejected on the tiny stool before turning away and walking away before his punisher façade could fall away.

Harry sat hunched over on his stool, watching his father walk down the hall and turn the corner into the kitchen. He sniffed pathetically adding a whimper that sounded absolutely heart wrenching to any adult to see if his father would come back and release him early out of pity, but there was no such luck.

Finally Harry turned his attention onto the small egg timer that sat too high for his little arms to reach. He stared, his entire focus on the little timer that still had eight minutes to go. Suddenly, the timer twitched, surprising Harry with its sudden movement. He refocused his attention onto the little timer, this time onto the ticking dial that was keeping him on his tiny stool.

The arm of the timer twitched forward, moving up the time so that there was only three minutes left. Harry let out a small giggle that he tried to cover with his tiny hands before focusing once more onto the timer. With another twitch of the dial, the alarm sounded.

"Alright Harry, you can come out of time out." came his father's far off voice.

Harry instantly leapt for his stool, and unsteadily walked down the hallway and back to his play room, giggling all the way.

*~*~*~*~*~* (Kitchen)*~*~*~*~*~*

James heard the small timer ring loudly throughout the house, calling over his shoulder to release his son from his punishment. But as James continued to cook dinner, he could hear his son's soft giggles as he made his way to his play room.

Suddenly suspicious, James looked up at the clock nearest him, his eyes going wide that it had only been three minutes since Harry was placed in timeout. James quickly went out to the hallway and over to the cabinet he had set the little timer on to see that it was still there.

"Dang it, Harry."James murmured under his breath, a small swell of pride entering his heart, "Seems he's got a little Marauder blood in him."

*~*~*~*~*~*(END)*~*~*~*~*~*

_Please tell me what you think! ^_^_


	3. Whats Goes Up

_Howdy! ^_^ So here is another chapter, the idea was given to me by a good friend, yamiyugi23. Thank you to those who reviewed, they really make my day! Just a warning, this chapter just jumps right into a story instead of my usual build up. Enjoy!_

_So the usual: Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, sadly..._

What Goes Up, Must Come Down

"PETER!" Lily shrieked, her head whipping around to glare daggers at the fat man. "What in the world did you give Harry?"

Peter shrank away in fright, a small shake creeping into his shoulders.

"I only gave him the candy jar that was on the counter. He said he really wanted a piece."

"Did you have to give him all of it?" Lily screeched, her eyes turning towards her son who was currently sitting in the middle of the floor and surrounded by candy wrappers.

Harry's eyes were large and unfocused. A tremor was coursing through his tiny body as his limbs twitched randomly. Before anyone could even blink, he was on his feet and moving, his voice rising into a scream of excitement as his feet propelled him up the nearest wall.

"HARRY!" Lily shrieked in horror as she watched the twelve month old continue up the wall and onto the ceiling. "Get down here right NOW!"

But the toddler paid no heed to his mother's commands as he continued to run across the ceiling. Harry continued into the next room dropping from the ceiling and onto the dining room table, causing a small shriek to escape Lily's lips as she chased after her son.

"PETER! Don't just stand there! Help me catch him!"

The frightened man jumped before instantly trying to obey the woman's order, drawing his wand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lily shot at the fat man, her eyes going dark, "Don't even think of using magic on _my Baby_."

Peter instantly coward in fear and placed his wand back into its holder, following the woman out of the kitchen to try and catch the sugar high toddler.

Harry was off the table in no time and racing across the floor, his voice still ringing throughout the house as he ran into the library. But as soon as the two adults set foot into the room, the books rocketed off the shelves and at the duo causing cries of surprise to escape them. Harry raced up the nearest wall again and onto the ceiling as more and more books went flying from their places to dance around the room and attack the two distressed adults.

"Harry! Stop this _right now_, young man!" Lily tried to order her son, dodging a book that was flying at her face and causing it to hit the man that was trying to hide behind her, right in the nose.

But Harry paid no heed as he charged out of the room via running across the ceiling and once more into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Lily quickly followed her son only to stare in horror at her kitchen.

(Time Skip)

James unlocked the front door and walked into his little house, a smile covering his face at the prospect of seeing his family. But the moment he crossed the threshold, his eyes widened in shock.

The entire house was in utter chaos, books thrown in every corner of the room, random clothes poking out from hidden places or simply strewn across the floor, the coffee table was upturned, scattering its contents across the floor. James walked slowly through the wreckage, not entirely comprehending what had happened.

He heard muffled voices in the kitchen and quickly made his way there, striding into the room before utterly freezing in the doorway. Lily and Peter were standing with brooms and utterly coated in all sorts of colorful food, matching the walls, floor, and counter tops.

There was silence between the three adults until James' eyes landed onto a small figure that was lying across the floor in apparent exhaustion, the only clean being in the entire room.

"Do I even want to know?" James questioned his wife, watching as she shot a glare at Peter who flinched away from the raging mother.

"Ask him." She said curtly, turning her back on the men to try and sweep up more debris.

But instead of questioning the man, James turned and asked his wife, "Why don't you use your wand to clean up this mess?"

Peter stiffened before quickly shuffling forward to hide behind James, causing the other man to worry as he watched his wife freeze in place.

"_Ask him_." Lily hissed out, not turning to face the two men but simply continuing her even motions to try and clean up the kitchen.

James turned slightly to look at one of his friends with a mix of concern.

"Peter what did you do?"

(END)

_Tell me what you think! Hate/Love? Confusing/Crystal Clear? Doesn't it make you wonder what Peter did to the wands? ^_^ _


	4. Potty Mouth

_So this story was suggested by a close friend of mine. She told me that her brother used to run around saying this when he was a baby, so I just had to add it to my little ficlets. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_Warning: Minor bad language...seriously it is only one word so forgive me if anyone gets offended._

Potty Mouth

James turned to the small child sitting in his high chair, trying to smooth out his face from the anger that was seeping through his veins.

"Honestly, what is Dumbledore thinking!" James muttered under his breath, taking a spoon full of the apple sauce and holding it out to Harry's awaiting mouth. "Does he think we are simply here for a vacation or something? He can be such a dipshit."

"de…shi" Harry mumbled around the apple sauce, bring James out of his thoughts and really focus onto his thirteen month old son.

"What was that Harry?" James asked gently, a true smile crossing his face as he scooped up more apple sauce.

"Di-dishit." Harry spoke louder, before his voice went even louder in triumph. "Dipshit!"

James dropped the spoon that was in his hand, causing it to clatter onto the floor, as his face went utterly white.

"N-No, Harry!" James stuttered out, waving his arms about absently as he tried to gather his more fatherly tone of voice. "That is a bad word, Harry. You shouldn't say it."

"Dipshit! Dipshit! Dipshit!" Harry began to sing out, steadily getting louder. This only caused James to go whiter in fright at the thought of Lily coming down stairs and hearing their son say such a thing.

He tried in vain to get Harry to say something else that was close to the offensive word, but Harry simply got louder with his newly acquired one.

James put his head between his hands as he sighed, just picturing the fury that would be within his wife's eyes as she skinned him alive for corrupting their son.

"I'm in deep trouble… when Lily finds out about this… her wraith will be worse than twenty Voldemorts combined…" James allowed his self-pity to consume him for a moment, until he heard Harry sounding out another word.

"Vol…Voldy-wart!" Harry cried out in excitement, banging his hands onto his highchair tray in joy.

James just stared at his son in shock, before sighing in resignation.

_I might as well get as much fun out of this while I am still alive…_ James thought, leaning in towards his son while a smile stretched his lips at his new little plan.

"No, Harry. It is 'Moldy-wart'." James told his son, sounding out the new name for their greatest enemy so that Harry could mimic him.

"Moldy-wart! Moldy-wart!" Harry began to chant at the top of his lungs, a large grin covering his chubby face. "Dipshit, Moldy-wart!"

James felt a cold chill run down his back as a voice utterly devoid of emotion spoke from the doorway that was right behind him.

"What did Harry just say, James?"

*~*~*~*(END)*~*~*~*

_hehehehehe, I just can't help but giggle at the ending. I can just see the rage in Lily's eyes now. ^_^ Tell me what you think!_


	5. To Much Love

_Soo...Sorry I have been MIA lately...I have no excuse beyond laziness. I will admit, I was only going to have this story be about three more shots but then I always run ideas with my friend Sasukeblade and we get way to many plots that just have to be put into this. So now this story should be about four more shots (not counting this one). ^_^ I will try to post them all soon._

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter!_

To Much Love

Lily smiled adoringly at her son as he unsteadily moved about the sand box, his little red plastic shovel in one hand and a blue bucket in the other.

But as she continued to watch Harry begin his little hole, something moved in the corner of her eye, causing her to turn her head to look at the approaching woman who was pushing a blue stroller.

She stood, a smile stretching her lips in joy as she saw her long time friend.

"Alice Longbottom, is that you?" Lily called teasingly, her eyes taking in the smaller woman who was smiling happily back at her.

"Lily, it has been too long." Alice replied as she pulled up even with the other woman, steering her muggle stroller so that it stopped next to the green stroller of her dearest friend.

"Ahh, is that little Neville I see." Lily cooed, leaning over to get a better look at the little boy who was currently strapped into the stroller.

"Yes, it is my little Neville." Alice responded proudly, looking into the stroller herself and smiling at the little bundle who was currently clutching a bottle to his tiny chest. She glanced up and saw the swaying tiny form who was in the sand box, her eyes going wide at what she was seeing. "Merlin, is that Harry? He looks so much like James!"

At the mention of said man, Alice glanced around looking for the tall dark haired man, her brows furrowing when she could not spot him anywhere. "By the way, where is James?"

"He went over there to get a Popsicle for Harry. Or at least that is what he says, but I think he finds the muggle treat fascinating." Lily half joked, her eyes sparkling in mirth at the memory of her husband's first taste of the frozen treat.

Alice laughed happily, just picturing the normally playful man pulling an 'Arthur Weasley' over the simple muggle treat.

"And where is Frank?" Lily questioned, also noticing the other man's absence.

Alice rolled her eyes as a smile crossed her lips, beginning to unclasp her son from the stroller.

"He will be here shortly. You know how he is! He has to check the whole park out before being satisfied that we are safe."

Lily nodded in understanding, knowing full well the dangers that were hunting them in this world. But even as these dark thoughts crossed her mind, she couldn't stop the smile that overcame her face at the sight of her son still playing in the sand box.

Alice finally extracted Neville from the complex harness and took the few steps over to the sand box before setting Neville down gently into the cool sand.

The two mothers sat down on the park bench, instantly immersing themselves in talk about what was going on in their families and the world around them, the months in hiding leaving a lot of unanswered questions. Neither of them really looking away from their son's who still sat apart.

But suddenly, little Harry stood up with a big grin on his little face as he unsteadily walked over to Neville and instantly embraced him in a hug. This caused both mother's to 'aww' at the sight. Until they saw Harry pull away and capture Neville's face between his little hands and kiss him square on the mouth.

"H-Harry! What do you think you are doing, Young Man!" Lily half shrieked in surprise, standing up and striding over to the toddlers trying to take on the parental authority.

"Me like! Me kiss!" Harry responded simply, still holding onto a slightly confused Neville.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" Lily questioned, mentally planning out how she would hurt her husband should Harry say that he learned it from the irresponsible man.

"Mommy kiss Daddy!" Harry pointed in an almost accusing manor. "Mommy told me she like Daddy! Mommy kiss Daddy all the time!"

Lily stood dumbstruck in front of the toddlers, her mind trying to wrap around what her son had just said to her.

"Harry, that is totally different." Lily tried to reason with her son, her face steadily turning a bright shade of red.

"Mommy kiss 'Arry! 'Arry kiss 'Eville!" Harry yelled out, and as if he was trying to prove a point, he pulled Neville forward and kissed him once more on the mouth.

Just then, the two missing husbands walked up and were greeted with the sight of the kissing toddlers. They both stood stock still as they looked at the two boys before looking up at the women, one who was laughing and the other utterly red in the face in embarrassment.

"H-He is just brimming with love isn't he..." Alice was able to choke out between her gasps of air, causing Lily to turn even redder as James leveled a look at his wife.

"I blame you Lily."

*~*~*(The End)*~*~*

_So, that's it! ^_^ Tell me what you think, I know it isn't as funny as other work but I hope it is okay. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Crazy Moments

_hehehehe, so I am FINALLY back. Sorry for the delay. You can thank my friend for forcing me into updating. ^_^ Thank you to all of you that has reviewed to this story. Your kind words mean a lot to me! So, now let us not delay for another moment._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Crazy Moments 

"Thank you so much for watching him Arthur." James thanked the red head, whipping his shoes on the mat before walking into the brightly lit room. Enjoying the warmth of the home instead of the autumn chill that was outside.

When James turned to the quiet man, he took in the slightly strained smile on the other's face. He could feel his heart sink at what his little troublemaker of a son must have done this time.

"What did he do now, Arthur?" James sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to figure out a way to tell his wife and really considering not to.

Arthur fidgeted nervously for a moment, before starting hesitantly, "Well, you know that supply of Polyjuice Potion we were holding onto for the Order?"

James simply groaned, his imagination running through all the things his son might have done with such a potion.

"What did he do, feed it to your cat?"

Arthur shook his head, eliminating that little fantasy from the other man's mind.

"Your owls?"

Another shake of the head.

"Those creepy little plant-baby-things that scream all the time and live in your backyard?"

"Those are called mandrakes, James" Arthur scolded lightly, before looking even more nervous and replying, "No, he did not feed it to any of the _animals _or _plant life_ that resides here."

Another groan escaped James' lips knowing that there were really only two _real_ options left, and a hopeful third.

"That means he either spilled it, and judging by the look you have been giving me this whole time, that option is highly unlikely."

He received the first head nod of the evening.

"Which only leaves him feeding it to your children or him drinking it himself."

Arthur simply held up two fingers, causing James to release a sigh.

_At least he didn't feed it to one of the other kids_ James thought a little bitterly, remembering how long it had taken to get such a large supply.

"At least there was no donor right?" James questioned feeling his heart sink a little when he got an uneasy look from the redheaded man.

But before he could question the man further, Arthur simply gestured towards the living room before leading the way into the room. James followed the red head reluctantly, feeling uncertain about what he was about to see.

"I don't think Molly will be too thrilled with the prospect with having _another_ set of twins." Arthur stated simply, an almost imperceptible shiver running up his frame as he pointed out the children that were currently playing with a set of magical marbles.

James stared at the identical toddlers that were currently playing with the multicolored glass beads, along with the only daughter of the Weasley family and there actual set of twins.

"So…," James started, already imagining his wife's wraith at the current situation. "How much did he drink?"

"Enough to last a good five hours." Arthur supplied, opting not to look at the other man in the room. Instead he just continued to watch the kids roll the color changing marbles around the floor with looks of wonder in their brown eyes.

James mentally calculated the odds of the potion finishing up its job before Lily would come home. Feeling a headache coming on, James adopted his fatherly voice before calling out to the playing children.

"Harry, come here right now young man."

The two youngest set of twins looked up in unison and only stared at the two adults with a surprisingly unreadable looks. James tried in vain to call out to his son a few more times, before giving up to the duel looks of emotionless toddlers.

"I think this one is our brother." One of the older twins chimed in, draping his tiny arm over one of the younger redheads and causing both adults to look at the said boy.

"Are you sure, Fred?" Arthur questioned his middle son's looking back and forth between all of the children.

The second twin also drapped his arm over the toddler, a small glint in his eyes as he respond, "I'm Fred, Dad. An yeah, this one has to be Ron."

The two adults exchanged looks between each other, before Arthur shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Trust twins to be able to distinguish between twins. I still always get confused as to which is which."

James nodded before walking the short distance to the small group of children and lifting up the red headed toddler.

"Well, thank you again for watching him Arthur." James thanked again, settling the toddler onto his hip as he made his way to the door, Arthur following close behind. "Sorry for all the trouble."

Arthur shook his head, smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. At least we were able to get this all sorted out."

*~*~*(Few Hours Later)*~*~*

James paced in front of the crib, staring at the still very much Ron duplicate that sat before him. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins at the thought of his wife's soon to be arrival.

_What should I do?_ James panicked mentally, taking in the boys red locks and freckled face.

Hearing their car pull into the garage sent James into a frenzy, he whipped out his wand and muttered the first spell that came to his mind.

He watched as the boys hair stood on end for a moment before changing to a dark shade of black, freckles disappearing from the chubby face and bright green eyes taking the place of the once brown. James stared in slight horror at what he had just done.

_I can't believe I just transfigured my son!_ James wailed internally. Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs, sent him flying across the room, scooping up the now normal looking boy and sitting in the rocking chair, trying to smooth out his face into one that was his normal expression of "loving father".

"James?" Lily's light voice floated into the room just before she actually entered herself, staring at the small bundle that was in James arms.

"Aww, little Harry." Lily cooed happily to the toddler, watching as the little boy reach out to her before quickly snatching him out of James' strong hold.

"Someone needs a bath!" she said in a sing-song voice, swing the boy back and forth as she made her way to the bathroom.

The toddler giggled joyfully at the prospect of a bath, bring a smile to the young couple's faces.

*~*~*(Few minutes Later)*~*~*

James watched in mild horror as a soaking wet and clearly naked toddler came screaming out of the bath room his voice rising with each step he took on the soft white carpet.

"Spanking Time! Spanking Time! Spanking Time! SPANKING TIME!"

James just stared, dumbstruck, as his wife followed out of the bathroom soaking wet and with a very dark look on her face.

"James…" her voice was deadly calm, contrasting horribly with the still screaming child that was running around the nursery.

James backed away slowly, fearing the punishment that was about to come when there was a knock at the front door. Finding his chance to escape the scary situation at hand, James apparated down to the front door before wrenching it open.

There, standing before him was a red faced Molly Weasley who was holding a squirming bundle in her arms and a pale Arthur Weasley. Suddenly Molly thrust the cloth covered bundle at James before her annoyed voice reached his still stunned ears.

"I believe this is yours."

James stared into the green eyes of Harry who was smiling happily at him with his arms stretched out to be held. James took Harry into his arms feeling another sweep of confusion and fear over take him.

"Oh no…" he murmured as he heard the screaming child come running into the room with a dark presence following behind him.

"I think you have some explaining to do, James."

*~*~*(END)*~*~*

_hehehe, sorry if it is a little weird. It was kind of a lot of different ideas rolled into one. ^_^ Tell me what you think!_


	7. Playtime Part One

_MOTIVATION! So after writing the last chapter, I had to write this one! ^_^ Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Playtime Part One

"SIRI!" came the high pitch squeal of the toddler that was currently rushing across the floor to the tall man, causing the man to stoop down and scoop up the little boy.

Harry let out a shriek in delight before settling into the taller man's arms.

"How are you doing little man?" Sirius cooed to the toddler, a smile spreading across his scruffy face at the pure joy that was on the boy's face.

"'Arry goo'." Harry responded cutely, before wiggling about in order to be let down.

Sirius set the boy gently onto the ground, smiling once more when the little boy grasped his much larger hand and tugging as hard as he could.

"Come!" Harry commanded forcefully, tugging again on the older man's hand and "dragging" him down the hall to the large play room.

Once they entered the room, Harry led Sirius over to the tiny sofa and forcing the large man to "sit" on the tiny thing. Sirius internally winced as the arms of the couch dug into his hips and his legs were scrunched into an odd angle.

But he still couldn't help the look of adoration that crossed his face as he watched his godson scurry across the room over to the large toy chest that rested against the light blue wall. He watched curiously as Harry reached into the toy chest and pulled out a plush toy that looked suspiciously like a phoenix before racing back over to the cramped man and holding the toy out proudly.

Sirius took the quite large stuff animal, feeling more certain now that it was in fact a phoenix.

"What a cute little phoenix, Harry." He complimented, but before he could say any more Harry was racing across the floor once more, this time taking out a bright blue plushy animal that looked like a dragon.

Harry scurried back over and held out the dragon doll, an expectant look on his adorable little face.

"That's very nice, Harry." Sirius tried again, taking the animal and watching the boy cross the room once more.

When Harry returned he had a muggle train set with in his hands and placed it onto Sirius' lap before racing across the room again.

*~*~*~*(Few Hours Later)*~*~*~*

Lily looked up the stairs a little worriedly, thoughts running through her head as to what was making Sirius play so quietly with Harry.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, a soft noise reaching her ears as she reached the second landing. She walked the short distance over to the play room where the sound of small running feet could be heard.

She edged the door open before her eyes went wide and a giggle escaped her lips at the sight that greeted her.

There, lying on the floor with his legs oddly stuck up in the air, was Sirius. He had a mountain of toys covering up the rest of his body, which was only growing larger as Harry ran back and forth retrieving more toys from his toy chest and depositing them onto Sirius' prone form.

She watched as the man's head whipped over to look at her and a look of horror crossed his face before he quickly pleaded, "Don't tell James!"

At his words, Lily slumped onto the floor and clutched her stomach as peals of laughter escaped her lips.

"W-Why didn't you simply s-stand up out of all those t-toys." Lily gasped out, feeling tears in her eyes from the sheer hilarity of the situation, and feeling a small glimmer of pride as her son continued his quest to bury the poor man.

Red flooded Sirius's face as he tried to look anywhere but at the still giggling woman.

"I got stuck in this pathetic excuse of a sofa."

*~*~*~*(END)*~*~*~*

_I hope you liked! ^_^_


	8. Playground Stripping

_hehehehe, Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, no really good excuse beyond laziness and homework. So here is another chapter, sorry if it isn't as funny as I thought it was going to be... in my head it seemed so much more hilarious than written out. I hope you enjoy! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Playground Stripping

James pushed gently on the child proof swing, smiling gently as he listened to his son's peals of laughter as he went swinging through the air. James took a large breath of air, allowing the stinging cold air to fill his lungs as he took in the large trees with their yellow and red leaves. He cautiously glanced around the park, before allowing his attention to fall back to his son who was still giggling happily as he was sent forward again.

James couldn't help but to let his mind wander to the thought of his son potentially becoming a seeker just like him with his love for being in the air.

But as he continued to push Harry on the strange muggle contraption, a very familiar tune reached his ears causing a jolt of excitement to go through his being. He grasped the swing and caused his son to come to a sudden halt. James smiled adoringly at the pouting face that greeted his and he leaned down for a moment.

"PUSH!" Harry ordered, swinging his legs back and forth to emphasize his desire to continue on the swing.

James ignored the command and simply pointed to the ice cream truck that was making its way up the street.

"Don't you want an ice cream, Harry?" James asked innocently, watching as his son's face instantly lit up and "yes" filled the air of the park.

James did a small calculation in his head on the number of hands he would need to get two ice creams and hold his son at the same time. Coming to the realization that such a thing would be impossible, lead him to a very simple solution.

"Now stay here Harry." James order, adopting his 'fatherly' voice while looking sternly at the toddler. "If you are a good boy, you can have an ice cream."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, waving his arms around as a grin came across his chubby face.

"Good." James said more to himself as he quickly hurried over to the oncoming ice cream truck, already knowing what he was going to buy and fishing out his wallet to get the necessary funds.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Harry looked around the park his father had just left him in, giggling every now and again when a strong wind would blow and cause his swing to rock.

Suddenly a pair of large hands lifted him up and off of his swing causing a squeal to escape his throat.

"Dear!" came and awed voice, as Harry's bright green eyes were met with a light blond man who had was holding him like he was a rare treasure he had just discovered. "Look at _this_!"

"Xenos, Honey, put the child back." A blond woman calmly ordered, shifting the equally blond three month old in her arms. "He is not ours."

The man turned to his wife, shooting her the same awed expression he had been admiring the child with.

"B-But," He stuttered, holding the child to him as he tugged on Harry's elastic waistband. "What are _these_?"

"It is elastic. Muggles use it to keep clothes on their children." The woman supplied, turning her attention to the baby girl who began to fuss and reach her tiny hand out towards Harry. "It's alright, Luna. Daddy's just investigating."

The man seemed to ignore the comment from his wife, turning his attention once more to the toddler he had picked up from the swing set and striding over to a nearby bench to set the boy down to get a better look.

"Yes, But." The man pressed, unsatisfied with the answer his wife had given him."What are they?"

Suddenly, Harry's pants were off him, leaving him only in his diaper and his warm red jacket as the man stretched the pants with awe in his blue eyes. But soon his eyes were drawn to the boy, causing him to pick the child up again.

"And this?" he called to his wife, pointing at the diaper. "What is this muggle contraption?"

"That is a diaper, Dear." The woman explained, still trying to sooth their daughter. "And will you please put the child's clothes back on him!"

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

James stared at the man who was currently holding his son and gesturing to the white diaper that he wore, while his son's pants lay discarded on the bench.

"Some man is trying to take off my son's clothes…" James murmured to himself, forgetting the ice cream that was melting in his hands as his mind tried to catch up to what his eyes were seeing.

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Sorry it is short. Tell me what you think, criticism is good too. ^_^_


	9. Playtime and Comfort

_So this was an idea that me and SasukeBlade kept throwing around, I hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Play Time and Comfort

"Lily, I would like you to meet Carmen." Remus introduced his girlfriend of three months to his best friend's wife, taking note of the critical look Lily gave the shorter woman before a small polite smile stretched her lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Lily greeted, holding her hand out and shaking the blonde's hand. "Remus has told us so much about you."

Remus flushed slightly, also taking note of the blush that crossed Carmen's face as she smiled back politely.

"And you as well. I have heard so much about you and your family."

But just then there came a loud squeal and the sound of small feet racing across the floor.

"REMI!"

Remus turned and snatched the child off the floor, smiling lovingly at the green eyed toddler who was grinning widely back at him.

"I got something for you Harry." Remus spoke gentle, unaware that his feet had started up the stairs down the hallway to the playroom. The gift he had brought for the toddler still in the plastic bag that swung to and fro as he traveled down the hallways.

Remus cuddled young Harry to his chest, letting a small chuckle escape his lips when the little boy squealed in delight. He set the boy gently down onto the floor before taking the bright green bouncy ball, that he had bought the toddler, out.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus questioned the boy, smiling when a look of determination crossed that cubby face and a grunt met his ears.

Ever so gently, Remus tossed the ball into the air, watching as it sailed the few feet that was between him and the young boy before it bounced off the boy's head. There was a moment of silence before Harry swung his arms in a movement that resembled that of one trying to catch something, before a look of confusion crossed his face.

Remus couldn't hold the small laugh that worked its way out before giving an encouraging smile.

"That was a good try, Harry." Remus complimented, watching as Harry scampered over to where the ball had rolled to before picking it up and throwing it as hard as his little arms could. The ball made it about half way to the older man before it hit the ground and bounced up. Remus easily caught the green ball and looked at the excited toddler.

"Remi!" Harry called out, waving his arms wildly about and hopping up and down.

Remus smile adoringly at the boy before throwing the ball gently into the air again, and trying in vain to smother the chuckled that escaped his throat as the ball once more bounced off the toddler's head, rolling away.

Remus watched as Harry tried to run after it, only to get ahead of himself and topple over smacking his little face into the soft fabric of the carpet. Remus stepped forward, a small bubble of worry as the sniffles began to escape the toddler from his fall. But before he could reach the child, Carmen had come into the room and picked the boy up.

"It's okay, Harry." Carmen cooed to the toddler, cuddling the whimpering boy close to her chest. "Don't cry."

Remus felt his heart flutter at the sight of his girlfriend bonding with the small boy. Until his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Harry's small appendage slipping into the neckline and reaching down the shirt of the short woman.

Carmen let out a screech and ripped the small toddler away from her body, holding the boy at arms length with a look of horror on her face.

"What in the world!" Carmen breathed out, her eyes turning to Remus who was currently trying to suppress the laugh that was caught in his throat. "Remis! This is not _funny_!"

Suddenly Harry began to whale, tears streaming from his eyes and his little face turning red. Carmen instantly brought the boy to her chest once more, trying to shush the child. Only to scream again when Harry's arm made its way down her shirt.

Remus was bent over laughing at the image, but he was able to gasp out, "Who would have thought Harry could be so hands-y!"

"THAT'S IT!" Carmen shouted in fury, setting Harry down on the floor and storming out of the room.

Remus reigned in his laughter enough to here the shout of "REMUS LUPIN WE ARE THROUGH!" before the front door slammed shut.

Remus stood in the play room shocked, uncertain of what had entirely just transpired when he felt a small hand pat his leg. He looked down and was met with a pair of green eyes staring back up at him.

Harry patted Remus leg again, as if he was trying to reassure the older man.

"It kay, no cry." Harry piped up, surprising Remus once more.

"I'm not crying Harry," Remus spoke gently, bending down and picking up the child.

"No cry, it kay." Harry told Remus again, patting his cheek this time and attempting to look serious.

Before Remus could reassure the toddler that he was in fact not crying, Lily walked into the playroom with a worried look on her face.

"Remus, I am so sorry." Lily comforted, walking over to the man holding her son and giving him a hug. "You can cry on my shoulder if you need to."

Remus opened his mouth to refute this statement as well, only to feel tears slide down his cheeks. He felt a lump fill his throat and he tightened his hold on the woman and the small toddler who was patting his neck comfortingly.

*~*~*(END)*~*~*

_Tell me what you think! REVIEW! ^_^_


	10. Christmas Cheer

_Merry Christmas! I know, I am a little late but I just had to write this. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Christmas Cheer

"I don't know why we are wrapping these Christmas gifts in the middle of October…" James mumbled sulkily, looking out the window with a look of longing plastered to his face. "And today would be the best day to go and play a bit of Quidditch."

Lily rolled her eyes, taking a toy out of its box and beginning to wrap it in the bright paper that had snowflakes that were forever falling down the cover.

"You know how Harry is James." Lily replied, "He would just find them and play with them if they are not wrapped and stashed somewhere where he _might_ not be able to reach."

"That really doesn't matter, Lily." James grumbled under his breath as he took another toy and began to wrap it in the brightly colored paper that had little snowmen decorating its glossy front. "You remember what happened last year!"

Lily smiled softly to herself, the memory of that day easily taking over her mind.

*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*

Lily held the muggle camera her parents had given her as a birthday gift all those years ago, smiling broadly as she raised it to her eye and snapped a photo of the enchanting tree. The bright colored gifts that were crammed under the shimmering gold and silver tree.

"We're coming in!" came a shout front the front door, drawing Lily away from the festive decorations and down the hall to the front door.

"Sirius! Remus!" Lily greeted, attempting to give hugs to the men while their arms were loaded with boxes with bows and ribbons that seemed to shift colors every few seconds. "Welcome and a Merry Christmas to the both of you!"

Remus smiled warmly as he shifted the gifts and wrapped food in order to give a better hug to the wife of one of his closest friends. "An a Merry Christmas to you too, Lily!"

Sirius was already moving into the living room, walking up to the already packed tree and depositing his gifts under the charmed branches. He turned as swept his eyes over the room before turning to Lily.

"Where are James and my little Godson?" Sirius questioned, a portion of his animagus traits coming through when he sniffed the air to get the scent of the two mentioned individuals.

Lily couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat before replying, "James went to wake Harry from his nap. They should be back down in a bit in order to open up all these presents."

Lily turned to Remus who was still struggling with his loaded arms, offering to help him take the food to the kitchen. By the time they returned to the living room, Sirius was cuddling a squealing five month old chubby Harry as James just stood and laughed at the duo.

"Seriously, Padfoot!" James joked wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder and doing the same to Remus when he stepped too close. "It's as if you haven't seen Harry in years and not the few days it has really been."

Sirius gave a small glare towards his friend before turning his attention once more to the giggling baby in his arms, who was dressed in a reindeer outfit with little antlers and a red spot on his button nose.

"He just gets more adorable every time I see him." Sirius cooed to the boy, tickling his sides to get even more giggles from the baby.

Lily just had to smile at the three men before snatching up her camera and snapping a few pictures.

"Where's Peter?" Lily questioned worriedly, knowing the larger man had a tendency to get lost with even the most simplest of directions.

She had to stifle her laugh as three confused and blanked looks were shot her way from the three friends as they looked away from the baby.

"He said he wasn't going to be able to make it today. Too much work he left unfinished apparently." Remus informed her, being the first to recover the fastest before turning their attention once more to the light giggles that were escaping the little reindeer in Sirius' arms.

"Well then," Lily spoke up once more, gesturing to the loaded Christmas tree. "We should start open presents then."

The three men agreed and sat down on the floor around the tree, forgoing the sofa in order to sit with baby Harry who was being propped up on the floor.

Lily began to pass out gifts to the adults in the room, receiving thanks and praises for thoughtfulness and how much they love their presents. Finally, they made it to the remaining, and the largest pile out of all, presents for their youngest member.

"Here Harry!" Sirius sing-songed to the boy, placing a particularly large box in front of the baby and watching the happy smile that came onto his chubby face.

They all watched as the baby pulled with all his might on the paper, but none of it budged an inch. Remus leaned over and began to 'assist' the unwrapping process, aiding Harry to the point all the paper was gone. Sirius helped Harry open the box, opening it to reveal a toy broomstick. Harry shrieked in happiness when Sirius pulled the tiny broomstick out.

"Sirius!"Lily scolded, swatting the man over the head. "Harry isn't old enough to ride such a thing!"

Sirius sent a pout towards the woman before whining, "Lily! We have to start training him now! Besides he is just going to love it."

Sirius looked to his two best friends for confirmation, only for all of their eyes to the baby who had managed to drag himself into the large box and was giggling madly.

Lily couldn't help but laugh and smile triumphantly as Sirius tried to coax him into playing with the broomstick and some of the other toys that where gifted to him, only to be ignored in favor of the growing box fort that was being built around the little reindeer.

Lily's smile only grew when Remus and James joined her in laughing at the now sulking man who sat surrounded by toys staring at the box fort.

"You win, Lily…"

*~*~*(END)*~*~*

_Tell me what you think! REVIEW! And I hoped that you all had a wonderful Christmas!_


	11. Changing Costumes

_'Sup! So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Changing Costumes

James stared at the loud and too large costumes that were placed on hangers inside the Muggle store's changing room. He tried to suppress the grimace at the too bright colors that were glaring right back at him, keeping an ear out for Harry who was sitting in his stroller right next to him.

James glanced down at Harry and was met with the adorable face of his son looking back up at him with his head tilted to the side as if he was asking James what they were doing there.

"I don't see why I need a costume for Halloween anyway." James grumbled, as if he were trying to explain himself to the toddler who simply just blinked up at him. "It's not like we celebrate it. It is just a Muggle tradition-"

"You need one because we are going to go to Alice and Frank's party." Lily's voice cut in from beyond the somewhat locked door, causing James to jump and turn more toward the door. "Besides you know how crazy everything has been lately. The Longbottom's thought it would be nice to get together with our friends both in and outside the Order. And Harry will be able to see Neville again! He must be lonely without all his other little friends."

James turned back to the ridiculous outfits that were picked out for him and just sighed in defeat before taking off his shirt and pants, folding them up and resting them on the stroller. He grabbed the first outfit, a cowboy, complete with chaps and brass badge declaring him sheriff. He pulled on the clothes, turning this way and that to get a good look at himself before scowling in disgust.

"Well? How do you look?" Lily called into the small changing room, cutting off James assessment of his wife's choice of costumes for him.

"I look stupid, Lily." He called out back to his wife. "Why did you choose a cowboy outfit anyway?"

"Don't be such a baby," Lily huffed, indicating to James that his wife most likely rolled her eyes at the closed door and crossed her arms across her chest. "Now come out this instant. I want to see it!"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Lily demanded, banging on the changing room door.

"Because, I am already taking it off!" James hollered back, quickly undoing the ties and stripping off the shirt, his back firmly pressed against the door his wife was currently trying to break in through.

"Meanie." She pouted, giving the door another shove before giving up. "I really wanted to see."

James grumbled under his breath, struggling with the chaps for a moment and hearing his son giggle at him as he bumped into the stroller.

"Put on the policeman costume next!" Lily suddenly commanded through the door, her voice taking on its authoritative edge. "And no taking it off before I can see!"

James eyed the door for a moment before turning his gaze to the chosen costume. He scrutinized it, considering not even bothering with anymore of the bizarre outfits, before coming to his senses and sighing in defeat.

"Fine."

He quickly hung the offending cowboy costume back on its hanger before pulling the police outfit down and pulling it on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more, turning this way and that and tugging on the dark fabric every once in a while.

"This one isn't so bad…" James muttered, turning once more completely around to see his back. But his focus was quickly drawn to the toddler who was no longer sitting in the stroller.

"Harry!" James squeaked, trying to reach out to the toddler who was currently standing up in the stroller and brandishing his wand, happy giggles escaping his chubby face every few moments. "No, put Dad's wand down young man." He tried to reason with his son, but knew he lost the battle when his son's face contorted into a look of defiance before waving the wand in a decisive motion, pointing the tip at his father.

James half yelled in shock as the costume he was wearing suddenly began to change. Becoming bright pink and scandalously short, the skirt only coming to mid-thigh and frilling out. His bare feet were suddenly clad in equally bright pink ballet slippers and tights. But it wasn't only the clothes that changed, but he felt his body begin to change as well. His hair growing long and his height suddenly shrinking about a foot before breasts appeared where none had been before.

"James what is going on in there?" Lily called through the door, banging on the changing room door once more, her voice becoming threatening. "I am coming in!"

"NO! Don't come in!" James cried, noticing his voice was suddenly a few octaves higher as he applied his weight to the door to prevent his wife from storming in, ignoring the squeals and giggles coming from Harry.

But his smaller frame was no match against the woman he loved, who shoved the door hard enough to send him sprawling across the floor. James looked up into his wife's face and saw the utter shock that quickly melted into a smile that clearly said she was going to tell everyone.

James paled before his cheeks flamed red and his new high pitched voice screeched, "It's not what you think!"

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Sorry it is so late and short. It is a little off since Halloween has already past, but I thought of it sometime around New Years so...yeah. You get this now! Thank SasukeBlade, she has been on me to update this story for a few months now and I would most likely have taken longer without her. Thanks for Reading! ^_^_

_Also, I have another account that is shared with SasukeBlade and we have posted our first fanfic together! It is a Harry Potter fic so go and read it. It is called _Getting Lucky_ and it is under the author name of _Wild Theories!


	12. Fun Times, Dirty Words, and Protection

_Hello! Sorry it has been so long, call it laziness that prevented this story. I had wanted to have another chapter before this one, but I just could not bring myself to write it. So you get this one! This is going to be a two parter, so I should be updating agian soon... in theory anyway. Also SasukeBlade, see! I updated! Now you can't complain that I don't love you and I never update! You should thank Sasukeblade, without her continued harrassment I probably would still not be anywhere near ready to update this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fun Times, Dirty Words, and Protection

James sighed wearily as he stepped into his house, attempting to ignore his long time friend who was trying to talk his ear off.

"Honestly James!" Sirius grumbled, chasing after James as he made his way up the staircase. "How can you just throw it all away like that?"

James sighed again, rubbing his eyes as he _sensed_ the coming headache building behind them.

"Look Padfoot," James began, opening the door to his son's room gently, making sure to pitch his voice lower when he saw the sleeping toddler. "I am just going to postpone the training and take a break from all the Auror assignments. I got my family to protect and the streets are not safe for them right now. You know this."

Sirius slumped over the cribs railing looking down at the small form of his godson as James slowly stroked his son's hair.

"You're no fun, bitch…" Sirius muttered, shooting James a grumpy look.

"Padfoot!" James scolded, shooting his long time friend his best glare as Harry rolled over in his sleep. "What if Harry heard you say that?"

"What's the problem? He's asleep." Sirius rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up off of the crib and headed towards the nursery's door. "Are you sure there is no way for you to reconsider?"

James just sighed and shook his head before placing a small kiss on his son's forehead and following his friend out the door.

*~*~*(BREAK: Next Morning)*~*~*

"Look what I have brought for you Harry!" Remus cooed to the toddler who was currently sitting on the floor of the sitting room with a small collection of stuffed animals surrounding him.

Once Remus was sure he had the small green eyed child's attention he fished out a plastic toy that had all the magical born adults staring at it in curiosity.

"What is that thing?" James questioned from the sofa, leaning forward to get a better look as Harry took it from Remus' hand with a happy squeal.

"It is called a 'nerf gun' apparently it is all the rage right now for children." Remus explained opting to sit on the floor with the toddler who was turning the toy gun over in his small hands.

"What an intriguing contraption." Dumbledore chimed in taking a few steps across the living room and crouching down in order to get a better look at the new toy.

"Now, Professor." Lily reasoned, placing her hand onto the older man's shoulder and drawing his attention toward her. "I know that you just love to look at muggle items but we should really get on with the ritual."

The feeling in the room seemed to change instantly among the adults, only Harry seemed not to notice the suddenly more somber feeling in the room.

"Ahh, of course." Dumbledore conceded, standing up once more and gesturing towards the men who were still sitting on the small sofa. "How silly of me, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew please follow me and we will begin."

Remus watched as his old teacher and his friends left the room, leaving him alone with Harry, who was currently trying to eat his newest toy.

"Now Harry," Remus addressed the toddler, instantly gaining the little one's attention. He gently pulled the toy away from Harry's grasp before pointing out the small trigger to the boy, "what you do is pull this trigger right here and it will send these little darts flying."

Remus helped set Harry's grip just right on the nerf gun and aimed it towards the wall. He watched as the toddler squeezed the trigger as hard as he could, with little success.

"That's it!" Remus cheered, "Keep pulling Harry!"

He watched as the toddler's face began to flush with his strain, his small face scrunching up with determination.

"Squeeze that trigger," Remus continued to encourage, "You almost got it!"

But when the boy's arms began to shake from the pressure he was trying to muster, Remus took pity on the boy and discretely took out his wand. He silently muttered a spell under his breath and watched as the trigger shot down and the small foam dart went whizzing across the room and stuck to the wall.

"Good job, Harry." Remus praised, watching as the boy's face un-scrunched itself and he beamed at the older man. "You're just so strong, little man!"

Remus heard the sound of feet approaching and turned in time to see Sirius reenter the living room.

"All done?" Remus questioned, turning his attention back towards the boy who was once again focusing on pulling the trigger to his nerf gun.

He didn't even flinch when he sensed the other man plop down next to him in a relatively ungraceful heap.

"Yep," Sirius replied simply, his own eyes resting on the boy whose face was turning a bright shade of red and his arms were beginning to shake from the strain. "Well at least for my bit, they are doing Peter now."

The two adults then focused utterly on the boy, sending him words of encouragement and discretely sending spells to aid the boy when it would become apparent that the boy could not manage the toy.

"Come on Harry!" Remus cheered, as he watched Sirius performs the spell to pull the trigger for the boy and send the dart flying.

Except this time it went straight towards a hanging picture on the wall, knocking it off of its hook and sending it crashing towards the floor with a loud crack.

"Opps…" the two adults said in unison, both sensing the footsteps that were quickly approaching them.

"What was that?" Lily's panicked voice reached them just as she enters the room to see Sirius trying to hide the remains the photo under his jacket.

"Nothing…." Remus tried to reassure, running interference and in turn drawing Lily's heated glare towards him.

"Remus Lupin, don't you dare go destroying my house!" She commanded, snatching the man's wand out of his hand and waving it in a familiar pattern.

"Protago Totalum." She spoke forcefully, watching as the shield charm expanded from the wand in a bright golden color, which was not the correct color for the spell, and cover everything in the room and even defusing through the wall.

The three adults look at each other in confusion as Harry giggles in joy at the spell his mother had just performed.

"L-Lily?" the timid voice drew the adults out of there thoughtful state and turning towards the entrance of the room to see Peter Pettigrew standing in the door way.

"Yes Peter?" Lily, questioned kindly, handing Remus back his wand before turning fully towards the man.

"W-Well you see, I got something I need to tell you about a-and-"

Suddenly a dart goes whizzing past Lily to hit Peter square in the middle of his forehead.

"W-What?" Peter sputtered, all eyes turning to the small toddler who was aiming his nerf gun at the fat man.

"You're no fun, Bitch." Harry states in a surprisingly flat voice, his face looking completely serious for a beat before breaking into a triumphant smile.

"Harry!" Lily scolded the boy, her eyes narrowing for a moment as Sirius began to roar with laughter. "Where did you learn such a dreadful thing, young man?"

But before more could be said, the sound of running feet and the front door slamming had all the adults looking to see that Peter was gone.

"Oh, Peter." Lily called hurrying after the man. "Wait!"

The remaining men in the room listened as the front door was opened once more and Lily still calling after their old friend.

"I wonder what he wanted to talk about..."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Get ready for the next chapter! My story is finally coming to its completion! Reviews are loved!_


	13. Fulfilling the Prophecy

_Well, here is the last chapter! Please read all the way through! (it is also the longest chapter by far) I hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Fulfilling the Prophecy

James couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat at his son who was currently sitting on the rug in front of him and his wife playing with the strange muggle toy Remus had brought for him only the week prior. He flicked his wand discretely and watched as a smile spread across Harry's face when the small foam dart whizzed across the room.

But the moment was disturbed when a sharp knock on the door echoed out through the house, causing the atmosphere in the room to diminish drastically as the two adults turned to face each other.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Lily questioned quietly, her hand reaching out and grasping James' empty one.

"I don't know." James murmured, his hands tightening on his wand and his wife's smaller hand as he fidgeted on the couch, his eyes darting over to the adjoining room that possessed the front door to their small home. "If it was anyone from the order, they would have just come in by now."

James got to his feet, his hand clenching further onto the smooth wood as his eyes locked onto the door in the other room.

"Go wait in the kitchen with Harry, Lily." James commanded gently, turning to send her a reassuring smile that did not fully reach his eyes. "Just to be sure."

Lily could only manage a short nod before scooping up her son and hurrying to the kitchen. James slowly made his way toward the closed front door, another sharp knock connecting with the wood caused the male to tense up further.

James took the final couple steps up to the door, his mouth going dry as he managed to force the words from his throat.

"What's the password?"

But there was only a hissing on the other side of the door before a deep voice screeched out, "REDUCTO!"

The door went flying off its hinges, missing James by mere centimeters as he leapt back from the splintered remains of his door.

"Lily!" James bellowed, his eyes widening as the cloaked figure glided into the room, wand in hand. "Take Harry and go! It's him! I will try to hold him off!"

James heart thundered in his chest as Voldemort raised his arm, wand pointing straight at him. He dove just as the sickly green light went blazing past his original position, a spell on his lips. But when he raised his arm he came to the horrible realization that his wand had fallen away from him, lost in the rumble around him.

And during that moment of frantic searching, another green flash of light came charging toward him and slammed into his chest, sending his body across the room and landing in a heap. His last thoughts were of his loving wife's face and their smiling baby boy before darkness claimed him forever more.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Voldemort smirked as he stepped further into the room, unmoved when he saw the blank dead stare of that muggle loving blood traitor. He paid no heed as he walked over shattered pieces of glass and splinters of wood, stocking closer to the limp form. His foot lashed out, connecting with the slowly cooling body of James Potter, a smile stretching his lips at the satisfying crack of the man's ribs before deciding to shame him even more by spitting on him.

A soft laugh, laced with hysteria escaped him before turning toward the hallway that would no doubt lead him to the stairs and finally to his intended target.

But as he entered the hallway, the closet door sprang open and slammed into his face.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Lily sprinted into the nursery, slamming the door behind her as her breaths came out in pants. Harry whimpered in her arms, causing her to murmur endearments into his hair as she held her wand in trembling hands.

"Expecto Patronum!" She whispered, her mind focused on her son's smile and the silvery form of a doe stood before her.

"Get Sirius," Lily ordered, ignoring how her voice shook with the fear that was gripping her heart. "Tell him that Voldemort is here. Tell him to come quickly."

The doe stared at her for a moment longer before charging through the wall, vanishing from her sight. Just then, there was the sound of something breaking, glass hitting the floor, and loud thuds as if something was slamming into the floor with too much force. Shortly after there was a voice that seemed to be shouting at something followed by more loud thuds and glass breaking.

"W-What could be going on down there?" Lily pondered to herself, feeling her eyes swell with tears as she quickly made her way over to the crib and to set Harry down gently. Stroking his raven hair before, quickly turning to barricade the door while her mind prayed for her husband's safety.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Sirius ducked once more as a spell went whizzing by his head, cursing the masked Death Eaters who had attacked the muggle hospital. He glanced around, seeing the battle raging around him and seeing almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix there and battling.

_All except James and Lily_, Sirius amended mentally.

Something caught his eye, causing him to turn his head and his blood to run cold. There, running toward him, was a silvery doe. It stopped just before him, pawing at the ground for a mere moment before its mouth opened and Lily's frantic voice reached Sirius' ears.

"Voldemort is here. Come quickly!"

The doe then disintegrated into nothing just as a round man came running toward him.

"Sirius!" Peter squeaked out, coming to a sudden stop in front of his long time friend, breathing heavily. "Dumbledore is calling for you! He needs your assistance on the left flank."

Sirius turned toward the man, his eyes growing cold at what must have transpired for Voldemort to have gone after his best friend and his family. He watched as the other man paled, his eyes going wide as realization seemed to dawn in his brown orbs. He began to shake with anger as he watched the other begin to shake with fear.

"S-S-Sirius?" Peter stuttered out, his hand reaching out towards said man only to pull his hand away as if he had been slapped when a growl issued from the other's throat.

Sirius turned on his heel, throwing a glare over his shoulder as he ground out, "We need to have a little chat when I get back Peter. _Don't go anywhere_."

And Sirius sprinted away into Muggle London, his mind set on finding his motorcycle and flying as close as he could get to Godric's Hollow.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Voldemort snarled at the stairs as he went sliding down their smooth, slide like surface once more. He hit the ground floor, only to be nailed in the back of the head with a fallen picture frame.

Voldemort shot a hex at the staircase, only to feel the rug under his feet go whizzing away and having him topple over onto his hands and knees. He cursed under his breath, cursing that filthy mudblood for attacking him in such a horrid manner. He focused, apparating to the top of the stairs only to be hit once more by a rouge vase that sent him tumbling down the slide like stairs once more.

Finally reaching his breaking point, he started to unleash his rage on everything in the house, firing off curses and hexes until finally the house lay in crumbling silence. He stepped forward, the stairs once more their step like quality and made quick work mounting them and striding over to the only room that still had a light on and a closed door.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Lily looked at the door with fear as she stood before the crib that contained her son. The house had suddenly gone eerily quiet after what felt like hours of continuous clunks and curses.

_What has happened out there?_ Her frantic mind began racing, her fear and hope battling with one another. _Has Sirius come? Has James defeated him? Or –_

But before her thoughts could lead her mind down that path, a hissing voice came from the other side of the door before the door was blasted off its hinges with a bright green light. Lily couldn't stop the scream that escaped her as she quickly bent over in an attempt to shield her child, her wand lying forgotten on the floor.

She looked up slowly, feeling her hopes die when she saw the cloaked figure standing in the doorway, his red eyes piercing her with a vicious glare.

"Stand aside."

The command shocked Lily out of her fear, her eyes going wide and a fierce determination gripping her heart as she stood her ground.

"I won't." Lily said forcefully, watching as the Darklord's eyes glinted with momentary surprise before his voice rang out once more.

"Don't be a fool, Mudblood." Voldemort hissed in a mocking tone, opening his arms in an almost welcoming gesture. "I am only here for the boy, I have been asked to spare your life and I am feeling somewhat generous. So I will say it again," His voice took on steel and he raised his wand once more, "Stand aside."

Lily could feel her legs shaking her arms spreading out to shield her son.

"Not Harry," she begged, grasping onto the small hope that Voldemort might still be in a generous mood enough to hear her out. "Please don't kill him. Take me! Kill me instead. Just don't kill Harry."

Lily watched as Voldemort's eyes narrowed and another hiss escaped his lips.

"Stand aside you stupid girl!" Voldemort snapped out, flicking his wand and sent Lily into a nearby wall clearing the way for him to get at her son.

Lily scrambled to her feet, leaping back to her previous position and spun to face the Darklord once more.

"Don't kill him!" she pleaded, feeling tears spring to her eyes and slide down her face while her heart cried out for James to save them. "Please kill me instead!"

"This is my last warning." Voldemort mentioned coldly, his voice pitching lower as a burning hatred filled his eyes.

Lily held her ground, shaking her head and causing her hair to swing around her while her tears still poured from her eyes.

"Not Harry!" She sobbed, knowing that her death was near but still unwilling to leave her son to this monster's hands. "Please… have mercy… Please! I'll do anything –"

"Avada Kedavra!"

And Lily couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips as the green light enveloped her in its deadly grip.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Voldemort looked down at the woman's crumpled form, not really feeling anything for the Mudblood except pity. He had tried to be merciful, but she had just kept pushing him.

He shook his head slightly, looking up to catch a glimpse of the toddler who was currently standing up in his crib and looking over the bars at his mother's crumpled form, a strange muggle toy in his hands.

"Hmm," Voldemort mused, suddenly finding the situation before him humorous and causing him to let out a chuckle that was tinged with madness. "So you are Harry Potter. The child who is supposed to be stronger than me?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips, turning into a full out roar of laughter at the ridiculous situation that was before him.

"Impossible!" Voldemort cried up to the ceiling, as if he were talking to the very gods of the world. "There is no way a child such as this could ever even hope to defeat me!"

He dissolved into chuckles before he sensed a magic in the air that was not his own. He turned his blood stained eyes towards the child who was still standing up in his crib, staring at him with an unnervingly serious face for one his age.

"Though it would be a shame to have to kill you," Voldemort whispered, his lips tugging into a sneer as a plan began to form in his mind. "there is quite a large amount of magic within you. You and I are the same, you see. I could train you in my arts and make you strong. Give you power beyond your wildest –"

Just then a strange foam dart smacked him right on the forehead, right between the eyes, and halted his words as his eyes widened at the toddler who was pointing that strange muggle toy at him with that unnerving expression on his face.

"You're no fun, Bitch." Harry spoke clearly, before his voice rose into a more singsong tone. "Dipshit! Moldywart! Dipshit! Moldwart!"

Voldemort couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his lips, his eyes narrowing onto the child which blazed with rage and madness once more.

"I see we are at an impasse," Voldemort raised his wand the curse on his lips as his lips corked into another sneer. "Very well. Die, Harry Potter."

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

It watched from behind its young master as the cloaked man spoke that killing curse that had taken both its master and mistress prior. It watched throwing a chair at the man as the spell connected with its young master forehead, but the spell only seemed to swirl around his body for a moment before rebounding towards the evil man who was currently cursing the chair for hitting him.

It watched as the man looked up in time to see the green curse hit him square in the chest and dissolve his body into dust.

It turned its focus to its now crying little master, blood gushing from his tiny forehead. It struggled, feeling all of its broken walls and slowly burning structure as it stretched out the light blue blanket to wrap around the toddler and lay him down gently.

"Siri!" It heard its young master whimper, tears falling down his chubby face. "Remi!"

It noticed that the young master did not call out to his parents whose bodies were still cooling on its floors, as if knowing his parents would never be able to answer him again.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Sirius flung himself off his bike, his eyes and nose stinging from the smoke in the air as he stared at the burning house. He didn't realize he was running, screaming at the top of his lungs the names of his friends who were the closest thing he had to a family.

_Please,_ he pleaded with whatever gods there were. _Please, don't let me be too late._

But as he entered the flaming house, his heart froze in his chest at the form laying on the floor, hazel eyes staring at him without the slightest bit of life.

"J-James!" Sirius choked out, feeling the tears sliding down his face without his permission as he hurried over to his prone form and began to shake his shoulders gently."James! W-Wake up!"

He shook harder, watching as James' head lulled back and forth with his rough treatment as his eyes blurred with even more tears.

"Prongs!" Sirius screamed, feeling his heart tear with loss and guilt and grief.

Seeing that shaking was not going to wake his friend, he instead leaned forward and buried his face into the other's chest, his arms lifting up the body with as much softness he could muster as he allowed his tears to soak the man's dust cover chest.

"Don't leave me…" He whispered, over and over again as he cradled the body of his dearest friend to his chest. Not caring that the flames were trying to inch their way towards him, but were being kept away by the rug that was smothering the flames that crept too close.

When his sobs and whispers finally died down, he could hear a small wailing voice over the roar of the fire.

"…Harry?" Sirius breathed out, pulling his face way from his friend's chest to look down the dark hallway that led to the stairs.

Another cry, almost in answer to his question, was heard causing Sirius' heart to thunder with hope. He ever so carefully rested James' body down onto the floor, making a silent promise to return for him before jumping to his feet and charging down the hallway.

Sirius mounted the stairs, three at a time, running over to the door of the nursery and gasping at what he saw. There on the floor, her eyes wide with fear without the slightest trace of life, was Lily. Her body lying close to a pile of singed clothes that where covered in an almost ash like dust. Sirius pondered over, for the briefest of moments, whether that was all that remained of the Darklord that had taken his family from him.

But Sirius' eyes did not linger there for long; they turned upwards toward the cradle to see his godson laying there wrapped in a blanket with a vicious mark on his forehead, still spilling blood down his face.

Sirius quickly made his way over to the boy, scooping him up into his protective arms and cradling him close as he made a break for the door. Running back the way he came and out of the house that had held so many good memories for him, only to see Rubeus Hagrid standing there is silent horror.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius questioned the half-giant, trying to shush the crying bundle in his arms at the same time. He pulled out his wand, mumbling a quick healing spell in hopes to at least slow the blood that was escaping the child's wound until he could be seen by a true Mediwitch.

His question seemed to startle the other man out of his trance and look down at him his eyes filled with worry.

"I was told by Albus to com' here an' check on the Potters." Hagrid answered, his eyes flicking back up to the still smoldering house before turning back to Sirius with sadness in his eyes."Said somethin' about Pettigrew gettin' a message from Lily sayin' that they were under attack and needin' help."

Sirius couldn't stop the small growl that escaped him, feeling his anger spike at the thought of the man he had once believed to be his friend.

"Peter." He hissed, cursing the name with all his might as he unconsciously held Harry closer to his chest.

"Wha' was that?" Hagrid questioned, fear creasing the man's face when he saw the look in Sirius' eyes.

"Nothing." Sirius brushed off, grudgingly handing over his godson to the larger man. "Take Harry to Dumbledore. I have something I need to take care of."

Sirius turned on his heel about to make his way over to his bike when a different thought crossed his mind.

"Actually," Sirius began extracting his keys before turning to the half-giant again and handing him the small key ring. "Take my bike, since you have enough of a hard time with magical transport and I know you have been dying to try it out."

He watched in the firelight as the Hagrid's face lit up with surprise and wonder as he stared from the keys to the bike and back to Sirius.

"You mean it?" the half-giant's voice thick with wonder and awe, cradling the baby a little closer to his chest along with the keys.

Sirius smiled at the sight, pushing away all other emotions at that moment in order to take in the happy expression on the half-giant's face and his godson's bright green eyes that were staring at him.

"Yes." Sirius responded, before turning his attention to the bundled toddler. Reaching out and taking his tiny hand in his larger hand. "Be safe. I will come to get you soon, just hang tough little man."

Sirius watched as a large smile over took his godson's face, his tiny hand grasping Sirius' tightly. Sirius smiled softly, before gently releasing the small appendage and turning on his heel his heart set to gain revenge for his fallen family. He felt the pull and squeeze of apparition around him, but his ears were still able to hear his godson's final words that tore at his heart and almost had him regretting leaving the toddler in the other man's hands.

"Siri, don' weave me."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_So that's it! I will admit, I had always intended to end the story this way. I felt that I should somewhat stick towards the real story of Harry Potter. To those who have stuck with me this whole time, I thank you for putting up with and encouraging me with your knid words and favoriting me. I also need to thank Sasukeblade for harrassing me to finish this story since the beginning. _

_To those who might not hate me yet, there is going to be an epilogue coming soon. It will be back to my usual happy stories so please read it when it comes out! _

_Thanks for reading and reviews are loved! ^_^_


	14. Remembering all the Good Times

_Hi everyone! Yes, I know it has been a long time since I updated last... but here is the "final" chapter of Parenthood! I am toying with a new idea that will be roughly down this same sort of path, so keep your eyes open for it! ^_^ Thank you all for supporting me for som long and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter_

Remember All the Good Times

Harry couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he slung his arm over Neville's shoulder, watching the other boy's face light up in embarrassment as the party continued singing to them in celebration.

"Happy Birthday to YYOOUU!" the group half sang, half screamed as they all started cheering and clapping. The ridiculously large birthday cake sat before the two, dozens of candles burning and their names scrawled across in large looping letters.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled suddenly feeling nervous, leaning forward with Neville to begin blowing out the numerous little flames.

"It is so nice having such a big party." A little elderly woman stated, her face beaming as she turned her gaze toward her grandson and his friend, both of whom were still trying to blow out the candles that seemed to keep lighting themselves as soon as they were out. "Especially when it is a joint party with you, Harry."

Harry looked over at the woman, his cheeks tinged pink as he gave up on the candles and turning more toward the woman. Choosing to ignore the ruckus that was being caused by the exuberant party goers, the candles starting to be dosed with some simple charms, and made his way over to stand before the elder witch.

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom."

The woman only smiled at the soon to be eighteen year old, shaking her head as she patted his arm with her slightly shaking hands.

"There is no reason for you to be thanking me, young man." She offered, her eyes going distant as a sad smile stretched across her lips. "After all, this is not the first time we had a joint party for the two of you."

"What are you talking about, Gran?" Neville questioned the older woman, his brows scrunching as he leaned close to Harry whispering "Sorry, her memory is not what it used to be."

"Oh, hush boy!" Augusta Longbottom scolded, swatting her grandson playfully before puffing out her chest and giving him a superior look. "I know what I am talking about. And I have proof right here!"

And with a flick of her wand, a photo album came whizzing into the party room, just missing a few heads as it went by. Augusta caught the book easily, opening the cover and turning the book around to show off the picture there.

There, behind the glossy plastic that muggles tended to use to keep the dust off photos, was a photo of a baby Harry sitting next to a baby Neville. Both were wearing large birthday hats and were covered head to toe in what looked to be cake.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny cried, tearing herself away from the group and snatching the photo album in order to get a closer look at the smiling babies. "Is that Harry and Neville as babies?"

"Yes." The elderly witch confirmed an amused smile stretching her lips as she watched the photo book travel around the room while the two boys in question stood red faced with slightly horrified expressions. "They were the greatest of friends when they were younger. Inseparable."

But her smile quickly dimmed and a sad glint entered her gaze as she turned her blue eyes to Harry. "Well… at least before your parents went into hiding that is."

It seemed the somber mood had captured the rest of the room as the words sunk in. But it was quickly broken as Hermione let out a gasp before pointing to a different photograph in the book.

"Is-Is Harry and Neville… _kissing_ in this picture?" She stuttered pointing to the picture that showed the two boys sitting in a sandbox with Harry pulling Neville close to him before planting kisses on the other's lips.

"What!" The entire room roared in almost perfect unison, two voices louder than the rest.

"Yes," Augusta answered, easily talking over the renewed mass of teenagers as they fought over the book, Harry and Neville among the struggling arms. "Harry just loved kissing Neville."

"Gran!" Neville whaled, wrestling with Ron in an attempt to get the book away from the taller red head.

With ease that seemed quite impossible for such an elderly woman, Augusta snatched the photo album from the boy's hands. Smiling as she turned the pages before turning the photo book to the remaining Weasley family that was gathered around her.

"Oh, and here is Harry with you and your brothers." Augusta boasted, pointing out the moving image to the only female Weasley sibling, the picture containing Harry surrounded by the Weasley children as they all sat eating some type of dessert.

"I remember the stories your parents used to tell me about all the things you would get yourself into, young man." The elderly woman scolded, shaking her finger playfully at a still very stunned Savior of the Wizarding World.

"I didn't know that we knew Harry before Hogwarts…" Ron murmured as he leaned over Ginny's shoulder, hearing a few agreements from his other siblings.

"Well of course!" Mrs. Longbottom exclaimed jovially, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Your parents used to watch him during order meetings. And I have stories about you as well little devil!"

Ron blushed scarlet, a look of horror stealing over his face at the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. His face turning an even darker shade of red when he could see his siblings inching their way closer to the older woman, devious smirks on all of their faces.

"Why are there two Rons in this picture?" Neville's voice carried across the room, drawing all eyes from the redheaded family that was about to explode into chaos, to the innocent looking book that had ended up on the table next to the forgotten birthday cake.

"Harry drank Polyjuice Potion." Augusta brushed off easily, turning her gaze to George who was craning his neck over the others to get a look at the photo. "I believe you and your twin, Fred, were the ones that kept feeding it to him."

George spluttered for a moment, looking surprised before it seemed his memory returned to him. "Yeah, I do remember doing that! We wanted to see if Mum could tell the difference!"

All guests just stared at the prankster of the Weasley family, all with various different stages of disbelief on their faces.

The elderly woman snatched the book out of Ron's hands, flipping the pages merrily until she paused on another page, her smile nearly splitting her face in two.

"Oh and here is Harry with his cat, 'Minnie'!" Augusta practically cooed, revealing the photo to the entire room.

A small Harry sat on what appeared to be the couch, tugging on the tail of one annoyed looking grey tabby cat.

"I had a cat?" Harry voiced out his question, a look of confusion crossing his face as the book was passed to him.

He stared at the younger image of himself, taking in his happy smile as he tugged on a tabby cat's tail enthusiastically.

"Isn't that Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked as he looked over the Savior's shoulder, noticing the cat's unusual markings on its face that were suspiciously familiar.

"Yes, she always would transform for Harry." Augusta confirmed, laughing lightly when she watched all the young Griffendor's faces morph into looks of disbelief while a select few had a glint in their eyes that promised that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts would be receiving a few well placed pranks at the poor woman's expense.

Harry simply shook his head lightly with a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips, watching as George and Ginny began to whisper quietly together about letting the "cat out of the bag", while Ron just snickered at the look of disapproval on Hermonie's face as she began to scold the two conspiring Weasley siblings.

Harry looked back down at the small photo album in his hands, turning the pages and seeing more smiling pictures of himself when he must have been no older than a year old. Snorting lightly when he came across a picture of Remus and himself tossing a ball back and forth to each other, or more like Remus bouncing the large rubber ball off of Harry's head.

He absently admired one photo of himself and what looked to be a female version of his father in a changing room at some store, only to laugh out loud when he realized that the woman _was_ his father.

He waved off the curious looks as he turned the next page, only to come face to face with a man he missed with all of his being.

"It's Sirius!" He hollered, unaware at what his announcement did to the rest of the party guests as they all clustered closer to see the picture of what looked to be a late teenager version of Sirius with his arms bandaged up and a look of sheepish embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Why are his arms all bandaged up?" Ron asked moments later, asking the very question that was on everyone's mind as they turned in almost perfect unison to the only one who seemed to have all the answers.

"That man," Augusta began, shaking her head with a slightly fond grin on her face."He had to be the worst apparator in the history of Wizards. Splinched himself every single time he even so much as _thought_ about apparating!" She threw her small hands up to show her exasperation at the reckless Maurader, before turning her gaze to Harry and patting his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Of course it was nothing serious, most of the time he just left pieces of skin or bone. That's why your Father got him that motorcycle."

At this point, Hermonie decided to announce that they still had cake to eat and presents that needed opening. Drawing everyone's attention away from the small photo album that still rested within Harry's hands, causing them all to move over to the table once more while they talked about everything they learned and what pieces of cake they wanted, leaving Harry standing next to the elderly woman who was still patting his shoulder. Her expression took on a more forlorn look as she spoke in a much quieter voice.

"Of course there was only one night he managed to apparate correctly…"

Harry couldn't help but look at the older woman with a slight look of confusion before the photo album was pulled from his fingers and he was lightly pushed toward the festivities.

"Go," she spoke quietly, her voice showing with strain as she tried to smile at him. "They are waiting for you. Go and enjoy yourself."

Harry glanced from Mrs. Longbottom over to his group of friends who were still arguing over how to cut the cake, before turning his eyes back to the woman and the book that contained so many happy memories.

"Will you tell me more later?" Harry pleaded in an equally quiet voice, not acknowledging his slightly desperate tone as he watched the swirl of emotions in the other's eyes before her face simply broke into a warm smile.

"Of course."

*~*~*(THE END)*~*~*

_So? What do you think? How did you like the ending to this chapter? I will admit, it is not the ending I thought I was going to go with but I think it sorta fits... or maybe my sleep deprived mind just thinks it seems good. Tell me if there is any errors and thanks again for sticking with me! ^_^_


End file.
